1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to water reservoir apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water aeration apparatus utilizing an approved water reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus has been utilized in the prior art for the aeration and mixing of water. The aeration and mixing of water for use in a waste water situation is exemplified in U.S Pat. No. 4,842,732 to Tharp utilizing a plurality of aerators arranged in a predetermined pattern on a basin floor receiving waste water therewithin to direct air bubbles into the waste water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,305 to Bernardt sets forth an aerating apparatus for expelling of impurities from ground water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,612 to Wilop sets forth an aerator for use in a waste water organization utilizing inter-leaved sets of upper and lower sectors effected by radially extending webs to enhance aeration in vegetation within a water body.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved water aeration apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the aeration of household water to reduce volume of gas present in water, such as sulphurous gas to thereby minimize unpleasant odor associated with such water and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.